Ella y él
by Petit Nash
Summary: Un lugar mágico, un instante de reflexión personal, silencio, paz... y una única persona a la que amar y con quier compartirtlo. Para Paula en su cumpleaños.


**N.A. **3 de septiembre, cumpleaños de mi amiga **_Paula_**... esta historia es para celebrar eso, para celebrarla a ella... porque con todo y distancia, eres fan, lectora y acompañante de ideas, pero sobretodo amiga. Espero te guste

**Ella y él.**

Sentía con gozo el viento acariciando su piel y meciendo sus cabellos, la brisa que llegaba del mar con ese aroma salado, ese sabor marino, esa frescura tersa de territorio de vida y magia, el sol del atardecer calentando todo apenas mientras se perdía en colores rojos y naranjas muy lejos de ahí, la arena bajo sus pies, clara, lisa, serena, tibia y acogedora... El mundo a su alrededor era un oasis de paz por primera vez... Estaba tan en calma, tan perfectamente calmada que esa sensación era indescriptible.

El confort de la silla acolchonada bajo ella le hacia olvidar que fuera de ahí, de ese lugar y ese momento existía otro mundo, en su mundo privado de ese justo momento el viento perfumado de brisa y sol se llevaba todo lo incomodo o desconocido, todo lo que impidiera esa sensación relajante, esa sensación de inmensa libertad, en ese mundo privado sólo existía ese lugar, ese momento, ella... y él. Emily y Aarón.

Sin despegar la vista del horizonte, el punto donde el mar y el cielo se cruzaban, estiró unos centímetros su mano y al instante se encontró con la mano de él esperándola; llevaban un largo rato sin hablar, sin moverse, sencillamente uno al lado del otro bañándose de esa libertad inconcebible.

Sabían que el otro estaba ahí, que estaba a centímetros, con sólo mover las manos podían tocarse y sin embargo hasta que ella lo hizo no se habían acercado más. Él tomó su mano sin apartar la vista del horizonte, tal vez del mismo punto que ella miraba... Sabían que el otro estaba ahí, que estaban juntos, en todos los sentidos juntos... Cuando ella sintió la calidez con la que él apretaba su mano, sonrió.

El atardecer lentamente se convertía de un naranja brillante a un rojo-rosa, llegando hasta un punto púrpura que hacía que el cielo pareciera más el de un sueño que uno real, al fin y al cabo bien podía ser un sueño, su sueño y ella podía vivirlo a su modo... Podía quedarse a mirar el atardecer hasta bien entrada la noche y sabía que entonces él la abrazaría con fuerza mientras ella contaba estrellas, hasta que se quedará dormidos, mecidos por el ruido del vaivén del mar.

Habían pasado... varias horas, el cielo en púrpura oscuro les recordaba eso, sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas, con la misma fuerza que dos años antes, cuando las habían entrelazado por primera vez en un gesto de amor guardado por muchos años finalmente siendo confesado; las entrelazaban con la misma fuerza que poco más de un años antes, cuando él le tomó la mano y la llevó a vivir con él impaciente por ya nunca soltarla; entrelazadas con la misma fuerza que dos días atrás mientras, acompañados de las personas más importantes de sus vidas, se prometían siempre estar juntos y se besaba al casarse.

-Ya es tarde- dijo él con la aparición de la primera estrella

-Sshhh...- lo silenció suavemente ella- sólo un rato más-

Y él se levanto y se sentó en la misma silla que ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y acercándola a su pecho... ella se acurrucó contra él mientras seguía mirando el cielo y ninguno dijo más... Habían anhelado un momento de paz y libertad así durante mucho tiempo, necesitaban unos instantes para olvidar el mundo, y el mismo día que habían decidido casarse habían planeado irse así, a la playa, alejarse de todo y estar sólo él y ella. Aarón y Emily.

La brisa llegaba ya fría, el cielo se había cubierto de estrellas, pero nada había perturbado su paz... Con un ligero escalofría ella pego encogió sus piernas y las abrazó aún más junta él, recargada en su pecho escuchando rítmicamente su corazón y sintiendo como él la abrazaba mientras con su mano recorría cariñosamente su espalda... era como un sueño, como un sueño demasiado intimo para ser relatado.

Abrazados, juntos, con los corazones latiendo uno al ritmo del otro se sintieron más juntos de lo que habían estado jamás, porque ella sabía muy bien, y seguramente él también, que ese momento, ese intimo espacio de silencio, de relajamiento, de libertad, de reflexión y de incomparable paz no la habrían compartido con nadie más en el mundo. Porque en ese lugar y ese momento sólo existía la noche, el cielo, la brisa, el mar, la arena, la calma, el silencio... ella y él. Emily y Aarón.

-Te quiero- le susurró ella y su voz lleno el aire, la playa y la noche.

Su voz lleno cada espacio y recoveco del lugar, del instante, de sus corazones latiendo a la par, lleno con seguridad y calma, con amor y sinceridad, con libertad y cariño ese intimo momento y lugar... esa noche y ese mismo mar. Él la miro y ella levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, mirarlo con el amor de una vida, el mismo con el que lo había mirado al momento de besarlo por primera vez y al momento de unir su vida a la de él.

-También te quiero- le contestó él terminando de llenar el aire con sus palabras.

Y cada uno decía la verdad, la confesión y la respuesta eran el todo que llenaba su mundo, que iluminaba ese momento, que convertían a ese en un sueño perfecto, pero sobretodo en un recuerdo ideal. Sus palabras llenaron de verdad y calidez todo alrededor, la playa, la noche, el momento, el cielo, el mar, la arena, la brisa, la calma, sus corazones latiendo a la par del otro, a él y a ella, a ella y a él. Emily y Aarón.

FIN


End file.
